Love, Lizzie, Lizbeth
by captain-kat-sparrow
Summary: Just how many nicknames does Jack have for Elizabeth? I'm sure you can name quite a few. But when she asks him, what will happen? Perhaps, something completely unexpected... One shot, PostAWE, JE of course.


_Author's Note: Hi, I was bored one day so thought of this idea for a one-shot. It is Post-AWE, just imagine that Jack found Elizabeth on the island Will left her on, OK? It's JE, of course! Hope you enjoy it, please review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, because if I did, my stories would be movies and I wouldn't be writing them and posting them on this site lol!_

--

Love, Lizzie, Lizbeth

'So… ye built this all by your onesies, did you, love?' he asked, glancing casually around at the house.

Well… it was a hut, really, hardly what you could call a house. Elizabeth planned to build a proper house, sometime, somehow. But for now her 'hut' would have to do. She had managed to make something of chairs, however, rather stools, and they were sitting on them opposite each other, with not much around them, an almost empty room. She made one stool for herself, and one… well, she had planned ahead nine years and made two. Jack was sitting on the other stool now. She had also planned to save that chair for Will, but… well, she couldn't exactly have asked Jack to sit on the floor.

'Yes, I did,' she replied, nodding.

She was being polite, and casual, but she was nervous. After all, she hadn't seen him for almost a year, well… she supposed that was not too bad, actually, after all, she would not see Will for another nine years! But suddenly, she was not bothered about that at all. She wanted to just enjoy her time talking with Jack right now. To live in the present, and not in the past, nor the future!

'And ye're still waitin' for dear William, are ye?' he asked her.

Elizabeth suddenly wondered, _Why all the questions? _But then she supposed he was nervous too, and that he did not know what else to say. Captain Jack Sparrow, being nervous? Captain Jack Sparrow, not knowing what to say? Now that she thought about it, it seemed ridiculous.

Shaking herself out of her own thoughts, she replied, 'Yes, I'm still waiting.'

He nodded and looked thoughtful. 'You know… ye don't have to stay here, Lizzie.'

She shook her head without even thinking. 'No, Jack, I really do.'

He looked thoughtful once again. 'Ye really do,' he repeated.

'Yes,' she said, thinking that perhaps she should be getting tired of repeating the same thing. But the more she thought about it, the more she decided she did not mind. As long as she could hear his voice, have someone to talk to…

'Lizbeth,' he said suddenly, looking her in the eye. 'Ye really don't.' She stared at him. 'Come with me,' he murmured. 'I've got the _Pearl _back. Come with me, Lizzie.'

Elizabeth did not know what to say. She wanted to, she wanted to so much that it hurt, but she knew that she couldn't. She desperately tried to change the subject, clearly failing to act casual as she had originally planned. 'What did you call me?' she asked. 'You called me love, then you called me Lizzie, then Lizbeth? How many names do you have for me exactly?'

Jack looked surprised, of course. Her sudden question would surprise anyone. Then he grinned. 'Ye want to know?' he asked.

She nodded. 'I want to know,' she replied, once again not caring about repeating the same thing.

He grinned again. 'Hmm. Let's see, shall we, love? Oh, there's one, _love. _And then there's Lizzie, and Lizbeth, and… well then, there's Lizzie-love, and Lizzie-girl, and…' He looked confident, but Elizabeth could tell that he was trying to make up more on the spot. 'Ellie, and Beth…'

--

'… and… Lizzie-love, and Lizbeth, and –'

'You're beginning to repeat yourself,' Elizabeth noted.

'Am I?' Jack raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, which means you've run out of ideas,' she replied triumphantly.

'Oh, I had more…' Jack assured her with a grin. _Oh, that grin __is so intoxicating__…_

'You had more?' she asked, trying to keep up with the pointless conversation as long as possible.

Jack nodded. 'But, love…' he replied, suddenly standing up from his stool and walking over to her, until he was standing right in front of her. '…there's one that I like much more than all the others.'

'Is there…?' she asked. _Pointless conversation, keep with the pointless conversation, Elizabeth, the conversation. The conversation! The conv- he's standing right there… he's standing right_ _there… he's standing_ _right there!… he's standing right- oh, shut up!_

'Yes, there is,' he said. He looked down at Elizabeth, who was still sitting down on her stool. As she stared at him she seemed almost to lose herself in his dark eyes.

She bit her lip. _No doubt he is getting tired of my repeating everything. I should be getting tired of it, for goodness' sake! So why aren't I?_ He did not look as though he was getting tired of it. _Perhaps he only wants to hear my voice__, too… oh, that's just silly…_ 'What is it?' she asked, her voice cracking, her throat dry, as though she was almost afraid to ask.

Jack continued to look down at her. 'Mrs Lizzie Sparrow,' he said.

Elizabeth did not answer. She was too busy stopping herself from falling off her stool. Finally, her heart beating wildly, she whispered, 'What?' _Pointless conversation, Elizabeth__, please, pointless conversation!!_ Suddenly, the voice did not seem all that important.

She stood up. She was now so close to him. 'What?' she whispered again.

This time, Jack did not answer. He simply caressed her cheek with his hand…

_Please, Elizabeth__, be rational, please, remember, the pointless conversation?!_ For once, she ignored the voice. _Go away_, she thought simply in response. She was through with listening.

So she put her arms around his neck, and rose up on her toes…

--

_Author's Note: Yes, I had to end it like that. Anyway, I hope you liked this one-shot, and reviews make me happy if you catch my drift :)_


End file.
